


Without Fear

by mortenavida



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Married at First Sight (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read, married at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Tired of seeing his friend roll from one failed relationship to another, Rhodey signs Tony up forMarried at First Site: LGBTQ Edition. They pair Tony up with Steve.





	Without Fear

**Author's Note:**

> For Square Y3 - Without Fear
> 
> I have been hooked on this show for a while and this idea wouldn't get out of my head. I thought about continuing on and doing the whole six weeks the show does, but I have so many projects I wasn't sure I could devote time to doing that. So here's the intro!

So it went a little like this. Tony Stark rolled from one relationship to another, always finding some fault in it. Not because there was a fault, but because he was terrified of the outcome. He was terrified that someone could actually love him. His father, a hot-shot lawyer, constantly told him that love was a lie and the only good thing Tony could hope to get out of life was a wife who didn’t complain and a child who was better than you.

 

As you could guess, Howard Stark had neither of those. His wife left him when Tony was nearly eight. Instead of wanting to become a prosecutor like his father, Tony wanted to teach. So on both fronts, Howard Stark considered his own life a failure and pushed that thought onto Tony’s shoulders until the day the old man died.

 

Tony had been a few months shy of his eighteenth birthday, so he stayed with his Aunt Peggy as his guardian and then took off for college, never looking back. He had the Stark inheritance in his name, nobody to hold him back, and a dream. He got his job, teaching at MIT, and he had his tight group of friends, and he had his revolving door of bed partners.

 

In the end, he completely blamed the situation on his best friend’s wedding. James Rhodes married Carol Danvers outside under cherry trees with a gentle breeze and, well, Tony honestly started drinking because it was just too romantic for him. Not because he _wanted_ this or anything. Of course not. He didn’t.

 

Tony Stark was also a horrible liar.

 

He must have said something to Rhodey while drunk, because that would be the only explanation as to why he was standing here, outside two church doors, and waiting to walk down the aisle. For his _wedding_. To a _complete stranger_.

 

Rhodey’s new wife was obsessed with reality television, especially a show called _Married at First Sight_. Someone she convinced Rhodey to sign Tony up, so they did. Rhodey knew Tony enough to submit the application and when the call came in that he was matched? That’s when Rhodey sat him down and confessed.

 

And Rhodey knew _exactly_ how to get Tony to go along with it. A simple “but you wouldn’t want to, so I’ll call and tell them no” was all he needed for Tony to insist he wanted to do this. That he was ready to settle down in his life. Two weeks of wedding prep led him here.

 

Nervous.

 

Scared.

 

Completely hating his best friend.

 

Before he could think about it any further, the doors opened to the small church, revealing the small group of people inside. Tony stared at them before he let out a breath and walked down the aisle. His side of the church smiled at him warmly, and his spouse’s side looks friendly enough. He waved at them, looking to see if there was a parental figure anywhere. He didn’t see one, so he simply took his spot by the altar and clasped his hands in front of him.

 

He shouldn’t have done this, Tony knew that now. Rhodey was smirking at him from his seat, and the pastor was just _smiling_ and it was too much. He looked around the room, trying to find a way out. The back door? Maybe. He definitely couldn’t just go down the aisle again. The guests might trip him up or his spouse might come in and block him or, or, or…

 

Or the doors would open, revealing two men. There was a tall brunet in a black tux that looks kind of terrifying, but on his arm was probably the most attractive blond Tony had ever seen. There was no doubt in his mind that this smaller man was to be his — the same nervous look was in his eyes that Tony was sure had been in his own. The white tux fit him nicely and his hand shook where it gripped the taller man’s arm.

 

Their eyes met and Tony was lost. He had the bluest, most gorgeous eyes Tony had ever seen. He knew his thoughts sounded sappy, but Tony couldn’t help it. He found himself stepping closer, holding out his hand to the other man.

 

“Hi,” he said as soon as the fingers slid over his palm. “Hi.”

 

The man smiled wider. “You said that already.”

 

“If you two wouldn’t mind?”

 

Tony blushed and nodded to the pastor. “Sorry, I just… sorry.”

 

The pastor just smiled at them and waited until everybody got settled. The scary guy that escorted his new spouse sat down with a pout, but Tony ignored him.

 

“Anthony Stark, for the first time, please meet Steven Rogers.”

 

 _Steven_. His name was Steven. Tony couldn’t hold back his grin any longer and he squeezed Steven’s fingers. “Hi,” he said again. “Call me Tony.”

 

“Only if you call me Steve.”

 

“I can do that.” Tony looked to the pastor. “I want to marry this man, please.”

 

The room laughed as the pastor got underway with the ceremony. Before Tony knew it, he was tilting Steve’s chin up and giving him a gentle kiss. Giving his _husband_ a kiss. He was _married_. And for some reason, he just knew that this was going to work, this relationship.

 

There was no reason to be afraid anymore.


End file.
